A Princess in Camelot Castle
by Little Missus
Summary: Modern AU. Gwen is a small town girl in UK. She struggles to help her niece and nephew in life. What happens when she visits Camelot Castle and meets a certain prince? Based on "A Princess for Christmas".
1. Guinevere Leodegrance

**A/N: Based off the movie, "A Princess for Christmas". I don't own Merlin. If I did, Arthur would kiss Gwen before he left for battle and say 'I love you'.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Guinevere Leodegrance**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a small little town in United Kingdom, there lived a beautiful girl named Guinevere Leodegrance. She had many dreams, waiting to be fulfilled. What she dreamed most about was to be able to get enough money and see new things and be independent in her own way. _

_Years went by and she blossomed in beauty, intelligence, and in attitude. She still had her dreams yet they were unfulfilled. _

_Unfortunately, her brother and sister-in-law died, leaving their two children, Aida and Rowan, in her care. She became their legal guardian and cared for them and loved them as much as any mother would. She still wished she could accomplish her dreams yet she knew that she may never get the chance. But sometimes, there are things that unexpectedly come your way._

* * *

"Gwen, we got a customer!" her boss, Morgause called. Gwen sighed exasperatedly, putting down the book she was reading just a few minutes ago. Gwen walked over to the front entrance to see a tall woman in her mid thirties. She had wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Hello, I'm Guinevere. How may I help you today?" Gwen asked politely. The woman inspected her for a while before saying, "Ah yes. I was wondering if you could give me a music/jewelry box for my daughter. She's really into antiques."

Gwen smiled. "Then you've come to the right place." She ushered the customer off into a corner of the shop. It had different music/jewelry boxes of every color. Gwen looked them all over before selecting one of her favorites. It was a beautiful thing with a pink and gold tassel design and a grand piano shape. It had a gilded cover and when you opened it, you could hear the soft strains of a lullaby. The woman looked at it, inspecting everything with her scrutinizing eye. "It's perfect," she declared, with a smile. She immediately paid Gwen and left the shop.

Gwen immediately hurried over to Morgause to give her the money. "Gwen, could you come back here?" Morgause asked. Gwen immediately complied and seated herself down in front of her boss. Morgause gave her a small smile before launching into her confession. "Gwen, you and I have been working together for 5 years now. And you have done a good job," Morgause explained. Gwen glowed at this.

'Please let me get a promotion.'

"But unfortunately, you are being dismissed."

Gwen's smile dropped completely. She didn't understand this. 'Why would they drop me off?' she thought. She already had enough difficulties in life. She was still struggling to make ends meet. She had so many expenses and she barely got to buy anything for herself let alone the kids.

"Morgause, you can't do this to me. Please, I have to handle my nephew and niece. I'm still trying to make ends meet so that we can be able to afford what we need. I have to take care of the house bills, phone bills, school fees, not to mention the nanny who has to look after the two of them," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. But my decision is final," Morgause said firmly. Gwen nodded her head and immediately left the store. She threw the store one last longing glance before climbing into her car.

* * *

A man in a black trench coat stood on the sidewalk. He watched intently as Gwen left the shop and climb into her car. He then took out a Blackberry and began punching in a few numbers. "Hello, sir. Yes, I have seen her already. I'll deliver it to them as soon as I can." He hung up and immediately left.

* * *

"Bingo! I found the word Bingo!" Mrs. Pepper, the nanny in charge of the two Leodegrance kids, rejoiced. Elsewhere in the kitchen, the youngest kid, Aida Leodegrance attempted to make a jam sandwich. She was a child of 7 years old with black hair like her father's but she had her mother's porcelain skin. She had her father's brown eyes and her mother's nose. She was like most kids her age, believing in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.

She succeeded with preparing the bread and bringing out the jam, knife, and saucer. When she tried scooping the knife out of the jam jar, she tipped it over, causing the contents inside to spill onto the floor.

Mrs. Pepper heard the dull _thunk! _of the jar onto the countertop. "Aida, are you alright?" she asked from her position in the sitting room.

"Yes, Mrs. Pepper!" she replied. She then turned to the mess of jam that was starting to form onto the floor.

'What am I going to do?' she thought worriedly. At that thought, an idea struck. Aida immediately got the dishwashing liquid from the tool shed where they kept their things and rushed back to the kitchen. She then poured all the bottle's contents into a small tray in the washing machine. "There we go," she said contentedly. She then let the liquid mix with the water inside before opening the washing machine door to allow the contents to seep onto the floor and clean the mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the second floor of the house, Rowan Leodegrance attempted to escape out of his window using the old "blanket-rope" trick. He was a 15 year old boy with his father's dark skin and his mother's blue eyes. He had dark hair like his sister and he had his father's smile. He was rather rebellious like most fifteen-year-olds and always attempted to have it done, one way or another.

He was able to get away quietly and he made a run for it before anyone noticed he was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the video store without being caught. As soon as he was inside, he started scouring the shelves until he found the new video game he wanted: **RipRoaring Death III**.

"Hey, Rowan!" a female voice greeted him. He glanced up to see a girl with ginger hair and blue-green eyes. "Oh, hey Tala," he replied. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw what he was holding.

"You're getting that? It's for ages 17 and above," she said, trying to dissuade him. He just smirked, as if he was talking to a 6 year old.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," he said. He then stuffed the game in his jacket and proceeded to walk out of the store. Little did he know or even remember that the metal stands near the entrance/exit contained alarms to detect a stolen video game. And so with a false sense of security, he walked through the metal stands, setting off the alarms.

* * *

"Aida! Rowan! I'm home!" Gwen called as she entered the house. She really hoped that they weren't causing trouble again. Unfortunately, that hope was futile.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" someone screamed in the direction of the kitchen. Gwen immediately started running and she flung open the kitchen door and found it covered in a thick layer of soap. In the middle of the floor, she found Mrs. Pepper's lifeless, husky body.

"Mrs. Pepper," Gwen called tentatively. She did not stir.

"Mrs. Pepper!" Gwen tried saying louder. Nothing.

"MRS. PEPPER!" Gwen shouted, mustering as much strength as she can. That caused the nanny to stir and get up.

"Where are the kids?" Gwen asked hurriedly.

"Upstairs," Mrs. Pepper said. Gwen immediately ran up the stairs. 'When I get up there, they are in so much trouble', she thought to herself.

She reached the landing of the stairs and started running towards Aida's room, calling her name as she went. "Aida. Aida!" Gwen called, getting worried.

"Help me, Rowan! Auntie Gwen is here. Please let me in!" Aida cried desperately.

"Gotcha!" Gwen squealed, pulling Aida into her chest. Aida squealed half-amused, half scared.

"Auntie Gwen, I'm sorry," Aida said, doing the puppy dog eyes that her mother taught her.

Gwen chuckled at her little niece. "Alright, I forgive you but you still have to clean up the mess," she said, giving Aida a stern look.

Aida hung her head and silently agreed. "That's my girl," Gwen said, tickling her niece.

"Now, where is your brother?" she asked after she finished her tickling her little niece.

"I don't know," her niece answered seriously. Gwen looked her niece in the eye to make sure that she wasn't lying. When she was finally convinced she wasn't, she pulled out her ring of spare keys to every room in the house.

She unlocked Rowan's door and found an empty room and a blanket rope tied to the window. Just at that moment, Gwen's phone started ringing. She immediately answered it.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. What? Alright, thank you sir," Gwen said.

"Come on, honey. We got to pick up your brother," she said to Aida before heading off to pick up her nephew before he got into anymore trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think.**


	2. An Invitation

**Chapter 2**

**An Invitation**

* * *

"Where is he?" Guinevere asked the manager of the store. The manager pointed her towards a door that said: **Manager's Office. **"Thank you, sir." Guinevere immediately hurried inside and found her nephew sitting in a green chair with the troublesome video game in front of him.

"Rowan! Care to explain to me what's going on?" Guinevere asked, glaring at her nephew. Rowan knew better than to argue with his aunt. Besides, he was practically cowering underneath her glare. He wordlessly handed it over before she could scold him some more. "Warning: This video has blood, gore, crude humour, graphic scenes, and suggestive themes. Rowan, what were you thinking?!" she shouted at him.

"What? All the cool kids at school have them!"

"That is not an excuse. We'll talk about this when we get home. Come on!"

* * *

The ride back home was mostly silent. Even Aida seemed to have lost her usual chatterbox nature. When they got home, Gwen opened the door to find a soapy Mrs. Pepper holding a suitcase in her hand. "That is it, Miss Leodegrance. This is the last straw! I have had enough of those two BRATS making my life miserable. I QUIT!" she shouted.

"No, you can't quit. Please, I still can't leave the kids alone in the house." Gwen clasped her hands together. "You need the ENTIRE M-16 to look after them!" Mrs. Pepper shouted before exiting out of the house.

* * *

"Rowan, you shall be grounded for 2 weeks. That means no TV and no Internet," Gwen declared after they finished their dinner.

"Ooh. Rowan's in trouble!" Aida teased.

"Well, at least I don't believe in Santa Claus. That's just for hopeless, little kids!" he spat venomously. Aida's face started tearing up. "Wha-what?" Aida sounded very close to tears now. Gwen shot her nephew a glare before reaching out to comfort her little niece. "It's okay. Of course there is Santa Claus." Rowan rolled his eyes at his sister's pathetic blubbering and headed out of the room before banging his door closed.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Gwen asked as she tentatively opened the door of her nephew's bedroom. He had lain down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Gwen approached Rowan and tried to bring him out of his misery.

"Rowan, I know it's hard but you'll adjust in time." She knew that it had been a year when their parents died. She was still trying to cope also with the loss of her brother.

"I can never adjust. I miss them so much already. I don't care how many punishments you make me suffer. I know that this is the worst Christmas ever because my parents are not here."

"I know. But crushing your little sister's dreams will not bring them back. Why don't you come with Aida and I to buy a tree tomorrow?" she asked, trying to be cheerful. That was always a Christmas tradition. Guinevere would go with her niece, nephew, her brother (Elyan), and her sister-in-law (Liliana). She always loved the excitement that sparkled in Aida's eyes. The look of adoration in Elyan's eyes. The enthusiasm in Liliana's eyes at the happiness of her children. The spark in Rowan's smile as he knew that he was making memories.

"No, thanks. It just won't feel the same," Rowan said.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! _

'Who could that be?' Gwen wondered, proceeding to open the door. On the front step was a tall man in a trench coat. He had greying hair so he was probably somewhere in the forties. His hair was slicked back, not a hair out of place. His skin was rather pale and he had dark grey eyes that were somewhat disturbing to look at.

"Ah, hello. You must be Miss Guinevere Leodegrance. It's nice to meet you."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gwen wondered, cutting to the chase.

"My name is Brady Parker. I work for Uther Pendragon, Lilliana's father." Gwen started at these words. This guy was from the family who disowned their daughter for marrying her brother.

"Who's that, Auntie Gwen?" Aida ran toward her aunt. Gwen snaked an arm around her niece protectively.

"You must be Miss Aida. You look so much like your mother," he remarked.

"You knew my mom?" Aida asked, her curiosity increasing by the millisecond.

"Aida, why don't you go back to your room. I need to talk with Mr. Brady here. It's only for adults."

Aida drew her face into a pout and marched away.

* * *

"Why is he doing this to them now? That **prat **of a grandfather has the nerve to invite his grandchildren after so long. He disowned his daughter because she found love."

"I understand that it has been very unfortunate..." Brady remarked.

"Have you even met my brother?"

"I have to say that I never did."

"Well, he was a good and kind man who would try to make his family happy. That **family** didn't deserve anyone like him."

"Excuse me but their grandfather is a Lord."

"I don't care about his title. He has done something wrong to his own daughter. Why are you even here for them?"

"I am there butler. I have worked in their family for several years?"

"Since when does anyone have a butler these days?"

"All the élite do."

"What's going on here?" Rowan asked as he entered the room with Aida trailing behind.

"Ah. You must be Master Rowan."

"Who's he?" Rowan asked curiously.

"He knows our mother," Aida said proudly, glad that she knew something her brother didn't.

"And the reason I am here is to invite you all to Camelot Castle for Christmas," Brady declared in a final tone.

"Where is that?" Aida asked, getting excited at the thought that they would be going to a castle.

"In Albion, Wales."

"We are not going," Gwen proclaimed.

"Why not?" Aida pouted.

"I have a job to do," Gwen lied.

"But your employer said you had been relieved," Brady clarified.

"You got **FIRED**?" Rowan asked amusingly.

"Your airline tickets shall be delivered later and I have a check to cover all traveling expenses."

"Wow!" Rowan exclaimed, seeing the ginormous amount on the check: **150000 pounds**

"Thanks but we don't accept checks from pompous families," Gwen handed back the check.

"But I was specifically told not to return without you," he complained.

"Well, you are just gonna have to move here, into this town," Gwen said, pushing him out the front door.


	3. Camelot Castle

**Chapter 3**

**Camelot Castle**

* * *

Gwen tossed and turned all night. She had no idea what to do. She knew that this might help the kids know many new things about their mother. She had to fill them in on a lot of details a few moments ago.

_Before Gwen could slam the door in Brady's face, he said something that somehow took her by surprise. _

_"Wait. Please let him see the children. Before...you know...he hits the bucket," he faltered pleadingly. _

_"But why couldn't he have seen them when he was alive?" she shot back. Before he had a chance to respond, she had shut the door in her face._

_When she went back inside, she found Aida and Rowan glaring at her with their eyes crossed. It reminded Gwen of those times Elyan would glare at her. _

_"Aunt Gwen, who was that guy and why was he inviting us to some old guy's castle?" Rowan questioned._

_"Yeah. How does he know mummy?" Aida asked, looking confused. _

_"Because that man works for your grandfather. Your grandpa wants to see you for Christmas." _

_"I thought grandpa Tommy was dead," Aida stated._

_"No, sweetie, it's a different grandpa." _

_"So, let me get this straight. We have a grandpa that we never knew existed and he is inviting us over there for Christmas," Rowan clarified. _

_Gwen nodded. _

_"This is confusing," Rowan stated before going back to the sanctuary of his room. Aida just trumped back to hers without a word. _

* * *

Gwen took out a small book that she always kept in her wardrobe just in case she was feeling sad. She remembered when Elyan gave it to her before she left for college. "Just open this and you won't feel alone," he had said. It was a beautiful leather-bound scrapbook. It had all their family pictures.

She started flicking through all the pages containing pictures of Christmases, birthday parties, and school plays. She then stopped at one of her favorite pictures. She was barely a week old. Elyan was carrying her in his arms. Her mother and father were standing behind the two of them. Elyan was smiling, even if he said he wanted a brother.

Elyan wanted to have a brother he could play catch and tag with and be a co-actor with in "swashbuckling adventures". It turned out that she sort of lived up to those expectations except that she was still shy, though.

"Elyan. I miss you so much. I don't know what to do. The kids are still trying to cope and so am I. I really wish you were here to help me right now. I just don't understand why this is happening," Gwen whispered quietly, fingering the picture, and letting the soft tears slip down her face. At that moment, the mail slot clicked open. Gwen could hear it even if she was just in her room. She approached the package that had been dropped off.

It was a red envelope containing the logo of an airline company, "Albion Airlines". She opened it to find three airline tickets inside, obviously the ones that Brady mentioned earlier. Inside was also Brady's cellphone number.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Alright, now, does everyone have what they need?" Gwen asked for the last time.

"Yes," Rowan called from his room.

"Uh huh!" Aida shouted, practically bouncing up and down at the thought of going to a castle. Gwen triple-checked her things one more time before declaring herself fit to go.

"Miss Leodegrance, are you ready to go?" Brady called from downstairs.

"Yes, we are ready."

* * *

The flight was rather quiet. Neither of them said a word at all. Rowan was too occupied in wondering why did his grandfather shun them all for so long. Aida was imagining what it would be like in the castle, whether it would be like she heard in fairytales. Guinevere was worrying about what would happen when Uther Pendragon saw his estranged grandchildren.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Aida asked for the umpteenth time. Brady and Gwen tried their best not to look annoyed but Rowan reached his limit at the 10th time she asked that. "Alright, Aida, one more time, and Dahlia Dolly loses her head," Rowan threatened. Aida just stuck out her tongue at him in respons though inside, she felt fear at the thought of her headless doll.

"Don't worry, Master Rowan & Miss Aida, it's just around the next corner." When they rounded the corner, they heard Brady say, "There it is, Camelot Castle." The three passengers looked out the window to find a huge mansion that somehow resembled a castle. It looked like something out of a fairytale with tall turrets, wide gardens, and numerous windows & balconies. The snow covered a few parts of it but gave it a "Nutcracker" look.

"It's beautiful," Aida gasped.

Rowan was speechless.

"It's...a nightmare. Kids, you have to be careful here. Don't break anything," she warned.

The car pulled up at the driveway and immediately stopped in front of a group of people who were dressed in black and white. "This is the staff," Brady said, pointing to the group of people in front of him. "This is my wife, Anna, she will be looking after Miss Gwen. She is the houskeeper of this castle," he said, pointing to a meek yet jolly maid who looked about a few years younger for him.

"This is Vanessa, the assistant maid. She will be looking after Miss Aida." He pointed toward a young girl about Rowan's age. She had dark hair, radiant brown eyes, fair skin, and a bright smile on her face.

"And here is the underbutler, Fredrick. He will be looking after Master Rowan." He gestured towards a young man in his twenties. He had slick black hair, dark eyes, and a pleasing countenance about him.

"Thanks but, can I have Vanessa?" Rowan whispered towards Brady though it earned him a nudge from his aunt. "Now do come inside." Brady started leading towards the front door.

"I like them," Vanessa declared, as soon as they were gone. "Yes," Anna agreed. She saw something special about that Gwen. "Well, come inside," Anna commanded, jostling them to hurry it up.

* * *

"Wow," the three guest breathed out simultaneously. The great hall of the castle was simply enormous. The ceiling seemed to stretch so high. The floor was made of the finest marble and their were some tapestries here and there.

"Are those tapestries dating back from the 13th century?" Gwen asked, amazed.

"Why, yes. These were chosen by Lord Uther himself," Brady proclaimed but Gwen wasn't paying attention. She was fascinated by a particular scene with a man and woman holding there hands and marriage. Gwen started to walk toward the tapestry but suddenly slipped.

"We keep the floors waxed," Anna told them while Rowan and Aida helped their aunt up. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	4. A Prince & A Lord

**Chapter 4**

**A Prince & A Lord**

* * *

"Wow!" Aida exclaimed as she took in the room that she would be staying in. It was every little girl's dream. The bed was a four poster with a pink canopy adorned with butterflies. The bedspread had blankets made of the finest silk with pink and gold adorning them in waves of tassels. The pillows had down in them, too. The room itself was rather big. There was a chest in the corner where Aida could put all her stuff. There was also a small fireplace that was perfect to warm a little girl. There were also a few shelves that had dolls on them. Each had it's own personal outfit. Aida took one from the shelf It had real eyelashes, beautiful brown doll eyes, and a darling dress. "I'm gonna name you Sandra," Aida proclaimed, patting the doll's head.

* * *

"Cool," Rowan whispered, eyeing his room with a look of amazement. It was as big as his sister's with a king sized bed that was good enough for two. The blankets were made of cotton and the pillows were made of down. The blanket had patterns of lightning around it. Rowan secretly thought it was rather awesome. Other than that, the room had five different couches, making it look a bit like a sitting room. The fireplace was bigger than his sister's and there were different suits of armor. There was one thing missing though. "Where's the TV?"

* * *

Gwen was struck speechless as she saw the room she was staying in. It was slightly smaller than her niece's and nephew's but it was still richly furnished. Unlike the kids' rooms, she had different tapestries on each walls. Each tapestry depicted a different scene from the Medieval Ages. One was about hunting, another was a coronation, and the last showed a group of men and one woman together on a Round Table. The man and woman were wearing crowns and one of them was wearing a robe overflowing with stars. Other than that, the room (bedroom) had a large bed queen sized bed with both cotton and silk and the pillows were made of down. There was a small desk perfect for writing and a dresser that was perfect for attending one's beauty. There was also a wardrobe and chest for storage but what Gwen loved about her room was the window. It had a cushion seat and when she looked at the view, it was absolutely breathtaking. She could see hundreds of flowers: dandelions, roses, magnolias, edelweisses, and just about every kind you could name. She also had a view of the surrounding forest and mountains. Absolutely breathtaking. Anna, who was in the room, started unpacking Gwen's belongings. "Oh, Miss Anna, you don't need to do that," Gwen said, taking the books out of Miss Anna's hands. Miss Anna blinked in surprise at Gwen's treatment but complied nonetheless. "You know, we have a fully stocked library," Anna informed her.

"Where is the library then?" Gwen politely asked.

"It's just down the corridor and take one right and one left. Before you go, dinner will be served promptly at 8:00. Don't be late," Anna said.

Gwen nodded and immediately headed out the door and took the directions given to her. When she reached the library, she gasped.

It was unlike any library she had ever seen. The books, shelves and shelves of them, were piled high up to the ceiling. There were stepladders to help reach the ones that were especially high. There was also a cozy little library nook with stuffed armchairs and small tables. Also, for those who loved geography, there was a beautiful updated globe. Gwen started inspecting the books that lay at the bottom level and noticed all the titles she read were there. She then got a bit more curious and started to climb one of the stepladders. It was rather rickety but who cared about ladders when they led you closer to books? She took a few and was about to go down but then, the ladder started to wobble precariously. It started to worry Gwen now as she hung on for dear life. Her foot gave way and also her foot and she fell.

That was until someone caught her bridal style. He was tall and had a strong build. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes that had a warmth around them. All in all, he was rather handsome.

'Say something!' Gwen's mind screamed at her.

"Hi," Gwen mustered.

"Hello," the man replied.

"Umm...you can put me down now," Gwen said, gesturing towards the fact that his arms, his strong arms, were still holding her.

"Oh." He set her down as gently and as quickly as possible. 'Why does he look familiar?' Gwen mentally wondered.

"Master Arthur, your father is looking for you," Brady announced when he walked into the room.

"Arthur, I know you. I saw you in pictures. My brother was married to your sister..."

"Lilliana," Arthur finished for her. She started feeling awkward all of a sudden and tried to find a way to escape. That was when she noticed the pile of books on the floor. She picked them up before heading out of the library. "Um, which way is the dining hall?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"It's just five doors away," Arthur replied. Gwen nodded and started hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

"Hurry up, Rowan. We're late!" Gwen called. She was dressed in a lavender top with long sleeves and dark jeans and wedges while Aida, who just came out of her room, was wearing a pink dress with a green sweater and white stockings and black shoes.

"I'm coming!" Rowan called from his room. He was wearing a jersey of his favorite soccer team, Arsenal. He was wearing normal jeans and sneakers, too.

"Hey, what's behind that door?" Rowan asked, curiously. He didn't know why but he couldn't help getting curious. It was as if there was something inside that might help him.

"I don't know. When it's locked, it's locked," Gwen explained hastily.

* * *

'Where did Arthur say it was again?' She knew that it was somewhere near the library. She ran down the corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of it.

'Library, drawing room, music room, another drawing room, media room, ballroom, dining room...Wait. What?' Gwen backtracked a few steps and stood in the doorway, holding her nephew and niece awkwardly.

* * *

"Master Rowan, Miss Aida, and their aunt, Miss Guinevere Leodegrance," Brady announced. Uther Pendragon turned to look at the grandchildren he never got the chance to see. His gaze hardened when he looked over Gwen but it softened a bit when he saw his two grandchildren.

'They look so much like Lilly.'

"Are you sure you brought the right family?" Uther asked. Brady rolled his eyes at his master's comment before hurrying to seat them in.

* * *

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Morgana. I'm Arthur's sister," a dark haired girl said, approaching Gwen. 'At least there's one friendly face here.'

"Oh yes. Lilliana talks of you fondly," Gwen said cheerily. Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes at that comment. 'Lilliana always managed to see good in everybody,' he recalled.

Aida was glad to be released of Gwen's grip. She ran up to her grandpa and gave him her biggest bear hug. "My grandpa," she chirped happily. Uther was surprised at this but couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happy.

"Here," Arthur said as he rushed to pull out a chair for Gwen. "Thank you," she said, setting herself down and giving him a warm smile. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Morgana noticed the exchange and smirked. "I noticed that Uther has recovered remarkably," Gwen whispered to Brady.

"Yeah. About that, I may have stretched the truth a little," he admitted. Gwen rolled her eyes, reminding herself that this was for the kids.

"Kids, this is your Uncle Arthur and Auntie Morgana," Gwen said, pointing to the two persons. The kids waved, still feeling a bit shy.

"Are they your uncle and aunt too?" Aida wondered.

"No, honey. I'm not related to them."

"Oh, what is that you are wearing, Rowan?" Uther asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's an Arsenal's jersey."

"What kind of a team is that?"

"It's football."

"I detest football. A bunch of ruffians doing nothing but kicking a muddy ball around." Arthur couldn't help but cringe uncomfortably at his father's comment. Gwen noticed this and put a hand on his to comfort him. Then, she realized what she was doing and retracted her hand but hesitantly. She also tried to ignore the tingles she was feeling from that one gesture.

"I have a question."

"What is it, Rowan?" Uther directed his attention once again to his only grandson.

"Why did you give us the cold shoulder all these years?" Rowan asked with a trace of venom in his voice. Gwen spat the water she was trying to gulp down, prompting Brady to thump her back to get her breathing again. Morgana gritted her teeth while Arthur cringed. "Rowan..." Gwen was ready to give a lecture but was cut off by Uther.

"No, it's alright. I cut off...your mother because she married your father..who had no...title," he explained, faltering with every word.

"It was rather prejudiced," Morgana muttered, earning a glare from her father.

"But...after my bout of flu...I discovered I was..."

"A complete dummy," Gwen supplied.

"Not quite what I was looking for but yes," Uther replied with an edge to his voice. With that, the meal continued on in silence.

* * *

**LOL! Ironic, I'm basing this off a movie starring Katie McGrath and she's still a character albeit a supporting one in my version.**

**And for all those who were waiting for the meetings (both romantic and family), there you go.**


	5. Misery or Happiness?

**Chapter 5**

**Misery or Happiness?**

* * *

'This is the life,' Rowan thought as he watched Fredrick hook up the TV for him. "What's going on here?" Guinevere asked as she came into the room, gesturing towards the TV.

"Just hooking up the telly for Master Rowan," Fredrick stated matter-of-factly.

"Rowan, can I speak to you for a second?" Rowan approached his aunt, ignoring the glare she was giving him.

"I told you no TV or Internet," she whispered threateningly.

"Yeah. But that was before you dragged me by the ear and shoved me into a Christmas vacation at Nutty Castle with Grandpa Dingbat," Rowan retorted.

"I've done it," Fredrick announced gaily.

"Thank you, Fredrick. You can unhook it now," she said, glaring at her nephew. Fredrick immediately complied. "What?!" Rowan shouted.

"You're not missing out on anything. We don't even have HBO." Fredrick confessed and left. As soon as the door closed, Rowan turned on his aunt.

"I'm sick of you telling me this and that. You're not my mom. We're not even close," he proclaimed, not caring about the shades of hurt that were appearing in his aunt's brown eyes.

"I know. But I'm trying to do the best I can," Gwen said, trying not to choke on her words. She tried to give Rowan a hug but he backed off. "I'm going to bed," he announced coldly, trying hard not to look at his aunt. Gwen nodded before exiting out of the room. 'Elyan. I don't know what I'm doing wrong,' Gwen thought, letting a tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

"Hey, you ready for bed?" Gwen asked as she stepped into Aida's room.

"Uh huh," Aida replied sweetly.

"Have you said your prayers yet?" Gwen asked.

"I will now," Aida stated before clasping her hands together. "God bless mommy and daddy in their home in Heaven. Thank you for my new family and my old one. Please don't let grandpa be so grumpy so we can have a happy Christmas. Amen." Aida recited.

"Aw, honey. I know he's not the happy, jolly grandpa you asked for. But don't give up on him just yet."

"He wasn't good to my mommy and daddy. Right?"

"No. But they still cared for him anyway. It's time to let him into our hearts."

"So mommy and daddy aren't mad that we are here."

"No, I think that they are glad right now." Gwen gave her niece a reassuring smile. Gwen was about to leave but Aida gently grabbed her wrist.

"Aunt Gwen, do you think Santa Claus would still find us even if we have no Christmas tree or twinkling lights?" Aida asked.

"Santa does not need a Christmas tree to tell him where all the good boys and girls are," her aunt replied. "Sweet dreams," Gwen said as she hugged and kissed her niece.

* * *

"You scheduled a hunt tomorrow?" Uther asked Arthur and Morgana as he set his wineglass down.

"Yes. It was our tradition. Morgana and I already had it planned out. The guys and their girlfriends are coming along," Arthur replied calmly.

"Well, you are going to have reschedule it. I hate it. I don't want this castle overrun with husky, bulky men," Uther stated grumpily.

"Well it's too late to cancel. And they are our friends. What's wrong with you, father? I thought you wanted it to be a happy Christmas," Morgana asked.

"I change my mind. Christmas makes me think of Lilly. And so does those children," he muttered sadly.

"Well of course father. I miss Lilly as much as you do but I think having a bad Christmas will make everybody just think of her more," Arthur said.

"And besides, what were you expecting?" Morgana questioned her father. She had been surprised when Uther announced that he was inviting Lilly's children over and now she was infuriated that he was denying them something happy.

"So your new plan is to make everyone miserable?" she asked in a dangerously threatening tone.

"Yes. No. I don't have a plan" he answered with an unsure edge in his voice. Morgana was about to burst into an angry tirade when Gwen entered into the room.

"I'm sorry but I was looking around the castle and I couldn't find your Christmas tree," Gwen said, smiling.

"That's because there isn't one," Uther stated nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Gwen asked, her composure faltering a bit. Arthur and Morgana watched the banter between the two as if it was a tennis match.

"I don't like trees. They're messy, dirty, disgusting things that have leaves crawling with insects."

"Father," Arthur muttered, wanting to be cautious but was payed no heed.

"But they make children happy," Gwen protested.

"I don't want one!"

"Then what do you want?" Gwen questioned him.

"I don't think he knows," Morgana stated, glaring at her father.

"Yes, I do," Uther protested.

"What I want to know is why you shut yourself up here and out of the blue, invite your grandchildren and now act as if they were part of your Dawn of the Living Dead crew," Gwen shakily said.

Uther raised his eyebrows at her comment, Arthur stood dumbstruck while Morgana tried hard not to laugh at her comment.

"I'm talking about the real reason why they should be here. They were expecting a happy Christmas with tinsel and bows and a big, fat, insect infected Christmas tree with beautiful ornaments and twinkling lights so Santa knows where in the world we are!" Gwen exclaimed. Uther still didn't move from his position. "My Lord," Gwen hastily added.

"These kids have had a tough Christmas," Gwen added.

"Well, so have we," Uther stated.

"Then I think we deserve a happy Christmas," Gwen stated before leaving the room.

"This is cruel, Father. First, Lilly's disownment and now, this? This is just horrible!" Morgana ranted before she left the room. Uther turned toward his only son with a glare.

"Well, what about you, Arthur? Why are you even here?" his father asked as if he was testing his son to answer him.

"Because I am your son. I'm your only one father. I may not be your favorite but I am your only one." And with that, he left Uther alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I may not be able to update for a few days. I have school soon and I will be rather busy. **


	6. Hunting & Christmas Trees

**Chapter 6**

**Hunting & Christmas Trees**

* * *

Gwen sat down, absorbed in a few books that she found in the library. She was just getting to the good part until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen called politely. The door opened to reveal Morgana in a lacy nightgown and a black shawl wrapped around her.

"Gwen. I was just wondering if I could stop by for a while." Morgana smiled warmly. Gwen nodded rather meekly and immediately let her in. Morgana decided to take a seat next to Gwen.

"What were you reading just a while ago?" Morgana asked.

"Oh. I was just reading The Three Musketeers by Alexander Dumas."

"You read action stories?" Morgana's eyes widened with surprise. She never met a girl in her society that liked to read anything let alone action books.

"Yes. I like medieval combat stories way better than action movies."

"That's true. Although, Arthur would beg to disagree," Morgana said with a knowing smirk.

Gwen blushed and tried to avoid Morgana's green eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, Gwen. I saw that little 'interaction' between you and Arthur at dinner."

"Oh, that. I was trying to be nice."

"I know that something happened between you two."

"It was nothing."

"So, something DID happen!" Morgana laughed.

"It's nothing. Can we please change the subject?" Gwen pleaded.

"Fine." Morgana murmured reluctantly. She then remembered the real reason she came to Gwen's room in the first place.

"I was really impressed when you stood up to my father."

"Oh. That was nothing," Gwen admitted.

"No. That was something. The only person who ever stood up to him was me. And that is the first time I have ever seen something appear on Dad's face." Morgana chuckled. She was really starting to like Gwen.

* * *

"I can't believe Father! He invites Lilly's kids for a nice Christmas and then he just starts turning the tables on them!" Arthur ranted towards his best friend.

"I'm sure there might be a good reason, Arthur," Merlin Ambrosius reassured him. He was a young lad about Arthur's age. He was tall, lanky, thin, had beautiful blue eyes, dark raven hair, and pale but milky white skin.

"He said that they remind him of Lilly." Arthur flopped down on the couch, running his hand through his hair. He and Morgana begged, shouted, hollered, and pleaded for Uther to revoke Lilly's sentence yet their pleas fell on deaf ears. Apparently, all the Pendragons were born with a natural stubbornness. They managed to keep in contact with Lilly though. She would send them a few pictures sometimes.

"That's just it, Arthur. Uther is still trying to get over the fact that they remind him of what he did to Lilly," Merlin reasoned. He saw how cut up his friends was back then. Merlin would try to bring him out of his misery but it resulted into Arthur snapping at Merlin.

"Thanks. You know, Merlin, you are not that big of an idiot than I thought you were."

"That's why I'm your best friend. Listen to my advice."

"You said that the last time and we ended up with things being thrown at us by Father."

"Hey, that was a one time thing."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his best friend before giving him a noogie.

* * *

_Blarp! _

"I'm awake!" Gwen shouted, bolting upright in bed. She checked the clock in her room (8:00 am). She looked out the window to see a group of people dressed in hunting uniforms. She nearly threw up in her mouth. She hated hunting. What kind of people hunt innocent animals for fun? She was too caught up with her thoughts that when she noticed Arthur staring up at her, she immediately ran back into her room. She knew that she wasn't exactly "appearance okay".

* * *

'I love the smell of fresh pine in the morning!' Arthur thought out loud to himself before joining his mates on horseback. He was using his favorite horse, Grayer (named after his grey dapple coat).

"Hey Arthur!" Gwaine Macken called. He was a built man with tan skin, dark short hair, and brown eyes that seemed to have a sparkle of mischief. He was riding a chestnut brown horse named Bromley. "Always a pleasure, Gwaine," Arthur replied.

"Yo, Arthur. What about us?!" Percival Hopper called. He was what some people would call a giant. But unlike most giants, he was gentle and kind. He had a fuzzy, rather dark buzz cut. He was riding a snowy horse named Neve.

"Yeah!" Merlin called, riding a buckskin horse named Velocita.

"I second that motion!" Leon Young agreed. He and Arthur grew up together so he could be considered his second-in-command. He had straw colored hair that was about the same length as Gwaine's and he also had a rather light skin tone. He was riding a palomino horse named Forza.

"Of course, I'd never forget you guys and Lancelot!" Arthur called, making sure his other friend didn't protest about being forgotten.

Lancelot du Lac couldn't help laughing at his friends' antics. He was a handsome Mexican with beautifully bronzed skin, dark hair, and deep soulful eyes. He was riding a black horse named Nero.

Arthur felt glad that all his friends were here. He really needed to forget the family drama at home. He shot a glance at his home before letting his eyes stop at an open window. He saw Gwen, her hair piled in a scruffy bun and she was wearing scruffy sweats. He had never seen anything so beautiful...

'Whoa, Arthur. Get a grip.'

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Arthur shouted, not knowing he just voiced out his thoughts. He also didn't notice the strange looks his friends were giving him.

"Are you alright, mate?" Leon asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Arthur waved off their concerns. 'Now's not the time for women. It's time for hunting.'

"Girlfriends taken care off?" Arthur asked. Those with girlfriends nodded.

"Let's go, men!"

* * *

"Could you put these in the car?" Gwen asked, holding out the shopping bags she was carrying towards the valet of the car. She knew the orders that Uther had given were specific but she didn't care. She would do whatever it takes to make her niece and nephew happy.

"Come on. Let's go pick a tree!" Gwen squealed excitedly pulling Aida and dragging Rowan towards the Christmas tree lane.

"Wow! Look at all those Christmas trees!" Aida jumped and pointed at all of them. Never, in her young life, had she seen so tall Christmas trees.

"Why don't you pick the biggest and prettiest one there?" Gwen suggested. Aida couldn't take it anymore. She ran around oohing and aahing at all the beautiful trees. "Come on, Rowan. Why don't you pick out a Christmas tree?" Gwen coaxed her nephew.

"No. I'll hang out here," he said curtly.

"Come on. It would be nice if you helped us out."

"No thanks."

"Alright." Gwen nodded before heading out to help out her niece. After much searching and cries of "That one! No, that one would be better!", they finally found the tree they were looking for.

"Aunt Gwen, this one. It's definitely this one!" Aida announced. Gwen took a look at the Christmas tree.

"Wow that's...that's beautiful." Gwen gave her little niece a small smile. It was a big tree with many branches ready to be decorated with Christmas ornaments. Gwen could picture it in her head. The perfect tree with brilliantly colored baubles, beautiful shiny tinsel, and sparkling twinkly lights.


	7. Christmas Tree Decoration

**Chapter 7**

**Christmas Tree Decoration**

Rowan calmly waited for his aunt and sister to finish Christmas shopping. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. That was, until he felt something hard hit him square on the forearm. He saw a soccer ball just below the area where he was hit. Then, he looked up to see the boy walk up and grab it without saying sorry.

"Hey!" Rowan called. The boy continued walking as if he didn't hear him. "Say sorry!" Rowan shouted, hitting the boy's shoulder with his fist. The boy responded but not in the way that Rowan expected. He hit Rowan square in the eye, bruising it purple. Rowan responded by aiming a blow at the boy's head, causing the boy to duck and avoid the attack. The boy then placed a well-aimed kick in Rowan's shin. The fight continued, causing people to look around and see what the fuss was about.

"Rowan!" Gwen called, rushing into the scene with Aida in tow. She stomped toward her nephew, horrified at his violent display.

"Break it up, you two!" she shouted as she pried her nephew and the boy apart. It took a while for them to stop swinging their fists, trying to hit their adversary.

"He didn't apologize!" Rowan accused, jabbing his finger towards his opponent. Gwen told him to wait as she turned toward the other offender. The boy took out a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote his answer down.

"It's because I'm mute," Gwen read out loud for Rowan to hear. Rowan's face went white then pale as if all the blood had been drained from him.

"I'm sorry," Rowan apologized. The boy nodded before running off. Gwen turned to Rowan with a dark glare.

"Let's go," she muttered darkly to him.

* * *

"What's this?" Brady asked as Gwen stomped into the kitchen. Her nephew and niece followed her with sheepish and quiet expressions respectively. She ignored the question and told Rowan to sit on the counter. She examined his face, noting the black eye and the swollen lip.

"Could you get me an ice pack?" Gwen asked Brady. He handed it to her wrapped in a white towel. Gwen immediately placed it on Rowan's lip and eye.

"Aunt Gwen, stop fussing over me. The fight was nothing!" Rowan grabbed the ice pack from his aunt.

"Rowan, in the process, you knocked down a Christmas shopper, disrupted a Christmas choir, and knocked over several stalls."

"My word!" Brady and Fredrick, who had just arrived, exclaimed simultaneously. Gwen gave them a knowing look as if she was saying, 'Kids.'

"Well, at least it's something to tell the grandkids." Fredrick quipped, trying to lighten the tension.

* * *

Arthur wiped his boots as best as he can as he stepped into the castle. He had used the back door so as not to disturb his father. He turned around and found a most astonishing sight. He watched as a valet and Fredrick dragged a big pine tree into the castle. "Where did you get that from?" Arthur inquired. He was glad his father was not present because he would have surely thrown a fit at the tree. Plus, his father would have a heart attack when he saw the trail of snow the tree was creating in the hallway.

"Miss Leodegrance, sire," the valet confessed before helping Fredrick tug it toward the main living room on the first floor.

"Guinevere." Arthur couldn't help but smile. He liked the fact that there was someone new who could stand up to his father. He was rather tired of it always being between Morgana and Uther. He wondered if she would let him decorate it. He always loved that tradition. Ygraine, his mother, always liked to encourage the family to decorate the tree together when they were younger. She always carried Arthur and Liliana so they could reach the tall parts. "Arthur?" a voice called, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Guinevere." Arthur offered her his most charming smile. She looked rather casual in her lavender leggings and sky blue dress.

"How was the hunt?" she asked with distaste. He was surprised at her tone but was also glad.

"What's with the tone of voice?"

"I just think that killing an animal for pleasure is just cruel."

"Really? I thought he was the only one." He paused, studying her reaction. He could register shock and surprise. "To me, fox hunting is cruel and for barbarians. So, I avoid it at all costs."

"Then what do you hunt?" Gwen was rather curious now.

"We actually set up cardboard animals around the forest."

"That's not actually hunting," Gwen clarified.

"Oh, it's called spot shooting but I prefer to call it hunting," he explained. Gwen, on the other hand, was still surprised. A man who didn't like hunting? "That was rather sexist," Gwen told herself. "I guess it didn't make the cover of Sports Illustrated," Gwen joked. Arthur laughed at this comment. She really was one unique girl.

"How long will you be staying?" Arthur asked politely.

"Why? Do you want to get rid of me already?" she joked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was joking," Gwen reassured him.

"I know," he replied. Gwen blushed, cursing herself for giving herself away so easily.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Arthur invited. Gwen nodded.

* * *

"Arthur! We thought you were going to ditch us, mate!" Merlin called as his best friend entered with a lovely looking lady with him.

"Always the fool, aren't you _Mer_lin," Arthur shouted, causing the room to erupt in laughter. "Oh, guys, this is Guinevere Leodegrance, my newly discovered sister-in-law."

"Hello. I see you've already met my clot pole of a friend," Merlin stated, shaking Gwen's hand. Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes at his friends.

"This is Merlin Ambrosius, my best friend and personal idiot," Arthur stated, glaring at his friend, causing Merlin to smirk. A petite woman with dark hair and big, blue eyes walked toward Gwen. "Hi, I'm Freya Donnelly. I'm Merlin's girlfriend," she said, shaking Gwen's hand. Her smile was so genuine that Gwen hoped she would get along with this girl.

"Gwen?" Leon gaped at the sight of his childhood friend. He hadn't seen her since he moved from their small hometown to Wales. Gwen smiled as she saw Leon walk toward her. She and her brother missed him. "You two know each other?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yes, my father and his father were in college together," Gwen stated after Leon hugged her. A dark haired girl with beautiful white skin and soft kind eyes approached Gwen. "Hello, I'm Mithian, Leon's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad Leon has found someone as beautiful as you." Gwen was really happy for her friend.

"This is Percival," he said, pointing toward the muscular man on the sofa. He waved to where Gwen and Arthur were standing.

"Yo princess! You didn't forget about me, did you?" a suave young man called. "Of course, this is Gwaine," Arthur said, pointing toward him. Instead of shaking Gwen's hand, he kissed the back of it softly. "Nice, to make your acquaintance, Esmeralda." He waggled his eyebrows. Gwen rolled her eyes. Arthur, on the other hand, was feeling jealous.

"Guys, sorry I'm late but-Gwen?" a voice questioned at the doorway. She spun around to find a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

"Lancelot?" She was surprised. Very, very surprised.

"I didn't know you were coming here!" Lancelot exclaimed. He hadn't seen Gwen for a long time. Not since she had to take up the care of her nephew and niece and when he had to leave for his family home in Albion.

"Now, how do **you** two know each other?" Arthur asked.

"We used to…um…date. He was my boyfriend until I became the legal guardian of Rowan and Aida," Gwen faltered, smiling sheepishly. All of a sudden, Arthur had a sudden urge to deck Lancelot. He didn't get why he was acting this way. Lancelot was a really nice guy but the fact that he and Gwen were "romantically linked" made him boiling mad. Before he could act in any way, a shrill voice sounded through the doorway.

"Oh, Arthur!" Arthur turned around and saw his girlfriend, Vivian Moffett, standing there, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair. She was really beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes, and flawless white skin. She was dressed in a green blouse and blue jeans.

"Hello darling," he greeted her before she pulled him into a kiss. All the boys in the room tried not to gag at the ghastly sight before them. Arthur broke away and put an arm around her. Gwen saw the whole scene unfold, feeling strangely jealous. 'I should have known.'

"So, who's hungry?" Arthur asked as a manservant brought a small tray with a plate full of small sandwiches and cups of tea along with the whole teapot, milk, and sugar. The sandwich plate was blue with intricate designs around the plate.

Everyone settled down then started grabbing the sandwiches and tea. "So, Gwen, has Arthur been treating you well?" Merlin asked.

"Actually, yes. He has been rather polite," she told him.

"Good. All princes are supposed to act that way. Ouch!" Merlin exclaimed when he felt a pillow hit him.

"You're not really prince, are you?" Gwen asked.

"I…am," Arthur admitted sheepishly. "From my mother's side."

"Do they have proper tea where you are from?" Vivian asked.

"Unless you count fish and chip with some ice tea." Arthur laughed at Gwen's comment. He was glad to meet someone who liked something other than the usual herbal tea. Vivian could sense something was wrong. She could tell that this girl was going to be threat to her chance of becoming a princess.

"Did you know that the tray was hand painted by Louis Milton?" she asked, hoping to gain the upper hand.

"You mean by Christopher Landor," Gwen stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean Louis Milton," she stated firmly. Just then, Fredrick came in carrying a box of colorful decorations. "Excuse me, Miss Leodegrance, but we found the boxes."

"Oh. I have to go. Thanks for the sandwiches and tea. It was nice meeting you." She got off the sofa and headed for the door.

"Louis Milton, you say?" Gwaine questioned before proceeding to flip the plate to check. It said:** Christopher Landor.**

"One point, Gwen," Gwaine announced triumphantly, earning a glare from Vivian and round of applause for the others.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing it, Fredrick." Gwen marveled at the tree. It was really tall and she couldn't wait to get started. She was about to reach for a red bauble until…

"What's going on here?" a voice sounded from the doorway. Gwen turned to find Miss Anna standing there with her hands on her hips. For a meek and kind woman, she looked pretty scary. "We were just decorating the Christmas tree," Gwen said.

"We can't do it. My lord would never approve," Miss Anna said sternly. "Come on, Miss Anna. Don't deny kids a tree at Christmas. Have you ever had kids?" Gwen pleaded, seeing some sympathy flash before her eyes. Miss Anna started fidgeting with her apron, as if unsure what to say or not. The silence that followed was rather long and tantalizing.

"Yes." Miss Anna looked Gwen in the eye as if to tell her that she was not kidding. "Brady and I. We have three beautiful children. Cathy, Donald, and Elsa." Gwen didn't interrupt the story. She needed Miss Anna to be on their side for this.

"We loved them very much. The best days were at Christmas. We would make a small meal for all of us to share." Miss Anna's eyes misted at the memories. "We always gave each other gifts, not fancy ones though." She smiled so brightly that Gwen couldn't help but return it.

"But, now, they're gone. Donald passed away from flu, Cathy and Elsa are far away in college." She then broke down on the couch, sobbing so hard. She missed her children so much. Her heaving sobs were so heartbreaking that Gwen couldn't help tearing up a little too. She put a reassuring hand around the housekeeper. After a while, Miss Anna shot up with a dazzling smile on her face. "Let's do it!" Gwen nearly jumped for joy.

They immediately set to work. Gwen took a beautiful porcelain ballerina and set it on the highest branch she could reach. "First decoration, done!" she announced triumphantly. She was about to get a second one when a noise from the hall interrupted her.

"Milo, give me back Sandra!" Gwen turned around to see Aida chasing Rowan, with an angry expression on her face. Gwen was so surprised that she stumbled and fell on the floor.

* * *

"Now, remember Arthur. You and I have a date with my parents and I this weekend. Lunch at that fancy restaurant," Vivian reminded Arthur. He nodded, trying not to scream that it was the fifteenth time that she reminded him. All of a sudden, Rowan came dashing down the steps, trying to avoid his sister, who looked dangerously mad. They kept being chased for a while until Rowan grabbed Vivian's bag, sending it tumbling to the snow. A car sped toward them, prompting Arthur to carry Aida to avoid being run over while the rest immediately jumped out of the way.

"Rowan! Aida!" Gwen called, checking to see if they were alright. "Is everyone alright?" Brady called, hurrying after her with Rowan's and Aida's jacket. "It's alright Brady. We're all fine," Gwen stated. That was until Vivian let out a bemoaning wail. "MY NEW HANDBAG! HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted, seething with rage. "You know, Arthur, I'd keep a close eye on these kids if I were you." Vivian said coolly before getting into the car.

"Who started it this time?" Gwen asked in an accusing tone. "He did it!" Aida pointed an accusatory finger at her brother. Rowan nodded, confirming his guilt. He gave Aida her doll back with a quick "I'm sorry".

"Now, since you've stopped arguing, why don't you help Brady with his chores?" Arthur suggested with a stern face. "Chores?" Rowan and Aida chorused.

"Yes." Arthur crouched down to Aida's level. "Feeding Shetland ponies." A look of surprise and wonder crossed Aida's face. "Ponies?" she gasped. Arthur grinned, shooting a glance at Gwen. She returned his gesture with a smile. "Come along children. Let's look for carrots." Brady quietly led the children away.

"Thank you Arthur," Gwen said, smiling gratefully.

"Your welcome." As Arthur smiled at her, she felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

* * *

That night, Gwen stopped to admire the tree. It was going quite smoothly. She thought, no, she **knew **that they were going to love it. The tree was decorated beautifully with different baubles, porcelain figures, and other delightful ornaments. What really set off the tree was the different colored lights. They glowed beautifully along with the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Now **that **is a Christmas tree," a voice said from the doorway. Gwen turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway, admiring the beautiful tree. "Isn't it pretty?" Gwen was proud of herself.

"It is." Arthur agreed, though he was not looking at the beautiful tree. He was looking at something far more beautiful in his mind. "May I help?" Arthur asked. Gwen nodded, appreciative of his offer. She immediately tossed him a beautiful golden one which he caught flawlessly in his hand. "I warn you though. I'm a little bit rusty in decorating." Gwen giggled. "There is no wrong way to decorate a Christmas tree," Gwen said. Arthur immediately proceeded to hang it on the nearest branch. "Not there." Arthur went a little higher but she kept saying no. Gwen resolved the matter by guiding Arthur's hand to the right spot. He hung the ornament but didn't let go of her hand. They found themselves staring into each other's eyes. They could have stayed that way forever until Morgana appeared in the doorway. When she saw the tree, her eyes widened in delight. "Gwen, it's beautiful," Morgana complimented, hugging her. Gwen smiled, happy that they appreciated it.

"Wow." Aida stood in the doorway with Rowan, their eyes equally wide at the magnificent sight before them. "This is the biggest tree we ever had," Rowan exclaimed.

"Yeah. I bet you had to use a credit card to get this, Aunt Gwen!" Aida exclaimed. Arthur shot her a curious glance while Gwen just mouthed "Don't ask". Morgana started rummaging in the ornament box and found something familiar. "Arthur, look!" Arthur immediately rushed to her side and saw what she was holding. A star.

It was beautiful, with diamonds shining from it's surface. The star sparkled beautifully, sending different light reflections around the room as it glittered in the firelight. Arthur smiled, reminiscing happy times."Father used to put this on all the time. Remember, Morgs?" He grinned, remembering the joy that always crossed his father's face.

"Pretty!" Aida ran over to admire it better.

"What is this?!" a stern voice sounded from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a furious Uther standing in the doorway. "It's a Christmas tree, Father," Morgana said defiantly.

"I can see that! Where did it come from?!" Uther exclaimed. He was boiling mad now.

"I bought it," Gwen answered, trying hard not to look scared.

"I told you that I do not want-" he started to shout but stopped when Aida approached him. "Here, grandpa. We saved the tree topper for you." Aida handed him the said ornament. Uther took it in his hands, his look softening as he remembered all those beautiful moments.

"Arthur said it's your favorite," she added.

"Did he, now?" Uther shot a look at his son. "Do you remember it?" Aida asked. Uther smiled. "Yes. At my first Christmas as a married man, we each gave each other an ornament. Ygraine gave me this." He turned the star over. "I gave her a nutcracker. She laughed and told me that she thought it was great." Uther felt tears prick his eyes, missing his wife more than ever.

"Well, there is always a place for it on the tree," Gwen said tentatively.

"Thank you, Gwen. It is a wonderful tree." Gwen smiled, glad that he was finally warming up. "Your welcome. But I had lots of help." She wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Why don't you join us? There is still much tree left to cover."

"Oh, the staff can take care of it," Uther suggested.

"Oh no," Gwen contradicted gently. "That's the best part. The whole family does it together."

"Join us," Morgana said. She was happy to see her father's smile.

Uther smiled. "Sure." They then got a ladder and held it steady as Uther placed the star on top, shining in all it's glory.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this makes up for lack of updating. I hope you liked this. **


	8. Christmas Eve Ball

**Chapter 8**

**Christmas Eve Ball**

* * *

"Thank you, Gwen," Arthur said. He was happy that his family was smiling again. It has been a long time since they've actually done something together. His father stayed cooped up in the castle most of the time while he and Morgana would go to different places. On top of that, his mother passed away, Lilliana got disowned and she died. He never thought that his father would smile again.

"It's really great to see everyone happy, isn't it?" Gwen agreed, gesturing to Morgana, Uther, and Aida who were rummaging for any remaining ornaments. She was really glad but she felt her spirits dampen as she saw Rowan stare out the window, a sad expression plastered on his face. "I wish there was something I could do. I know it's hard for him." Gwen sighed wistfully. Rowan was especially close to his parents and she knew how much he missed them. Arthur followed her gaze and understood immediately. "He'll be fine, Gwen," Arthur reassured her. She smiled although it was rather strained.

* * *

Rowan was having a nice little sleep until he heard a knock on the door. "I'm sleeping!" he called. He really didn't want to be disturbed right now. "Morning!" Arthur called as he opened the door. Rowan was rather annoyed at his uncle. "Meet me at the terrace lawn in 15 minutes." Arthur hoped he would join him. "Is that an order?" Rowan demanded.

"It's a request." Arthur shut the door.

Rowan groaned.

* * *

Arthur lunged and disarmed the dummy he was practicing on. Fencing always calmed his mind, no matter how crowded. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see his nephew approaching him. Arthur threw a sword to Rowan, which he caught.

"En garde!" Arthur said, assuming a stance with his hand in a position that was stating 'Go attack!'

Arthur lunged at his nephew who immediately sidestepped him. Rowan tried to attack Arthur, but Arthur immediately parried his attack, twisting his sword and disarming him. "Let's try it again." Arthur gave Rowan his sword before going into the en garde position. This time, Rowan tried to swing his sword down at Arthur's head but Arthut immediately lifted his sword to block the attack. He pushed Rowan off him, before lunging at Rowan, hitting him in the stomach with the tip of his rapier.

"What's the point of this?!" Rowan exclaimed. He still didn't understand why he was here. All they were doing were swinging a bunch of swords around in his opinion. He started walking away before Arthur stopped him. "Pick up the sword, Rowan." Rowan wanted to turn away but instead, he found himself picking it up.

"Alright, now, when you are sword fighting, you have to follow your instincts. You have to try to find an opening in your opponent's attacks. Again," Arthur said, getting into the en garde position.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a lone figure watched from the terrace. Gwen smiled as she saw her nephew disarm Arthur a few times. She was glad that things were finally falling into place.

* * *

"Morgana!" Gwen called, knocking on her sister-in-law's front door. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Morgana, who apparently had just gotten out of bed. "What?" Morgana moaned.

"I need your help with something." She told Morgana her plan, before she was pulled into the room to get started.

* * *

"Good morning, Brady," Uther called as he sat up in bed. He had woken up in the morning in a good mood. "There really is nothing better than decorating a Christmas tree to get you into the holiday spirit." Brady nodded, happy that his master wasn't scowling like he normally did.

"How many days till Christmas?" Uther asked his butler as he set down the breakfast tray.

"Five, my lord."

"Well, that doesn't give us much time now," Uther said thoughtfully.

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Brady asked. He really had no idea where this was going.

"We need to get the invitations out immediately."

"For what, may I ask?"

"For the ball."

"What ball?"

"The Christmas Eve Ball. There's so much to plan. There's the guest list, the food, the orchestra, the invitations...We also have to invite our friends."

This was just too much for Brady. "Are you feeling alright, my lord?" Brady asked.

"Never better!" Uther confirmed joyfully. Just then, a happy shriek was heard.

* * *

"Miss Gwen, how did you manage to do it?" Anna said, tears filling her eyes. She never felt so much emotions surge into her before.

"It wasn't all my doing. Morgana helped me out," Gwen said, gesturing to her friend beside her. Miss Anna pulled them both into hugs, sobbing her heart out. She never thought she'd see her daughters again. After she was through with hugging Gwen and Morgana, she immediately rushed to the two figures near the doorway. One had brown hair and blue eyes while another had black hair and grey eyes that were disturbing to look at.

The whole staff rushed over to see what the commotion was about. When they found the three figures hugging in the doorway, they were confused until Brady came rushing over to embrace his wife and daughters. All the while, Gwen watched happily, glad that she could make someone happy for Christmas. She felt someone tap her shoulder and found Arthur behind her.

"That was really nice of you Guinevere." He gestured toward the little family reunion. Behind him, he didn't notice Morgana and Merlin mocking him and Gwen behind his back.

"I should say the same thing about you, Your Highness," she replied jokingly. "I saw you and Rowan out on the courtyard today." Arthur blushed, not knowing that Guinevere had been watching him the whole time.

"Ummm...my friends and I were planning on having lessons today. I was wondering if you would want to join us?"

"I don't do so good in weaponry."

"I meant waltzing."

"Actually...I don't..."

"Of course, Gwen would LOVE it. Wouldn't you, Gwen?" Morgana said, smirking. Merlin, on the other hand, was trying to smother his laugh. 'Arthur, you are such an idiot!'

* * *

**A/N: There. Now, I'm sorry Mergana fans but Merlin and Morgana won't end up together. Please don't hate me. **_  
_


	9. Waltzing Lessons

**Chapter 9: Waltzing Lessons**

* * *

"Where can they be?" Arthur cried. They were supposed to meet up at 1:00 so they can practice waltzing for the ball. Gwen already turned up but besides her, none of the guys showed up. Not even Merlin and Morgana who were never late.

"Arthur, calm down," Gwen assured him calmly. "I am wondering the same thing but asking out loud will not help." She knew that they couldn't just sit around so she set out of the ballroom with Arthur on her heels.

They searched high and low, asking each and every one of the people there if they had seen any of the guys or their girlfriends. After a distressing search, they slumped back to the ballroom. They stopped to catch their breath, feeling put out after searching every place in the castle. "Well, we could always practice together," Arthur suggested sheepishly.

That caught Gwen completely by surprise. She knew that Arthur had a girlfriend and she did not like the idea of dancing with a man who was taken. There was no way that she would dance with Arthur. But somehow, she found herself nodding her head.

Arthur approached her and slowly put his hands on her waist as she placed one on his shoulder. Their free hands met, clasping each other firmly. To Gwen, Arthur's hands were calloused but somehow warm and inviting. She felt a spark of electricity emit from their entwined hands.

For Arthur, Gwen's hands were rather rough but there was something delicate about them. He tried to ignore the butterflies that were taking flight in his stomach.

"You're a little stiff," Arthur commented.

"I can say the same for you," Gwen retorted.

"I meant your arm."

"Oh. How is it supposed to be?"

"Responsive," Arthur replied. Gwen shook his arm, trying to show him that it was not that stiff at all. Arthur laughed and directed her to the next step. "Now, you have to count. And the simple waltz step is this: forward, side, close," he instructed, gently guiding her.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Gwen admitted.

"And why is that?" he asked, feeling curious.

"Morgana told me that you were a bad dancer." She tried to suppress a giggle.

"Don't believe everything Morgana says."

"So is it true that you snore like a pig?" Gwen challenged.

"Can we get back to waltzing here?" Arthur requested, trying to change the subject. Gwen reluctantly agreed.

They then started gliding across the floor. Gwen was afraid that she might step on Arthur's foot but found herself feeling surprisingly graceful. She glided easily, letting Arthur take the lead. He ended the dance with a dip and a twirl. He let go of her and bowed while she responded by curtsying.

"Well that was rather easy," Gwen said. She had never felt more graceful or giddy in her whole life.

"It's as easy as football," Arthur agreed before realizing what he just said.

"You play football?" As Gwen said that, she now realized why Arthur cringed at the first dinner they had with Uther.

"Yeah. But my father never approved. He thought sports like polo or fencing were sports for nobility."

"Well for what it's worth, I think that it's impressive that you like something that nobles don't usually play."

"As much as I find it interesting that a small town girl like you can know the works of Christopher Landor." He flashed her a smile that made her go weak in the knees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vents of the castle, a group of people watched the happy couple practice. "Thanks for helping us guys," Merlin said to his friends.

"And girls," Morgana piped up, gesturing to the girlfriends with her. Merlin nodded his head to acknowledge their involvement. Merlin really wished that Arthur would dump Vivian already. She was just a gold digger who wanted a title (in his opinion). He saw the interaction between Arthur and Gwen. There was a spark there that Vivian could never ignite. He could tell that they were perfect each other. He only hoped that Arthur would stop being such a clotpole and dump Vivian already and woo Gwen.

Morgana also wished the same predicament for Arthur and Vivian's relationship. Vivian was a ditzy diva who only cared about whether there was a sale at Debenham's or Gucci. In Gwen, Morgana could see something special. She saw someone who would be able to balance Arthur out. She saw someone who wanted to make others happy without hesitation. Besides, look at Gwen's changes to the castle in the past few days. The servants were happy, her father was acting as jolly as Santa Claus, and Arthur was not acting like a total prat.

All the guys and girls there who were present agreed with their motives, especially Lancelot. He and Gwen may have dated for a while but he was never to make her happy the way that Arthur he did. He was pretty cut up after their break up but he knew that she would find someone who would be able to make her a thousand times happier than he could and that person was right below him.

* * *

Uther watched as his grandchildren played with the small train set he had given to them. He was glad that he was starting to become a better grandfather to them.

"Rowan, Aida, I have been thinking that as the grandfather of the latest generation of the Pendragon clan, it is my duty to expand your cultural education."

"Can't you be off duty for the holiday?" Rowan asked. Aida tried not to giggle. She knew that sometimes, her brother didn't like to learn things that he thought were useless.

"Well, you have the choice of literature, language, music, dance, the arts, and sports." Rowan and Aida's eyes lit up at such a golden prospect. They immediately started thinking of the possible classes they could take. The next day, a pair of figures arrived at the front door. "I picked painting," Aida announced proudly. She remembered how her mum was always able to produce beautiful paintings about different subjects, ranging from flowers to little girls. Her tutor was a woman who was dressed in jeans, a simple T-shirt, a vest to protect her from stains, and a beret.

"I picked fencing," Rowan gestured towards his tutor who was a man dressed in jogging pants and a jersey number. Rowan hoped that he would be able to beat his uncle in a duel. He also liked the thrill he had when he dueled.

* * *

And the lessons commenced. Aida practiced her painting, learning the different colors that captured an object perfectly. She also learned different strokes in just one simple brush. The room she used for her learning was supplied with easels, canvases, different hues of paints, and different brushes.

In another room, one would find Rowan fighting and dueling away with his teacher. He learned how to sidestep different attacks, the different swords used in fencing, and also the different parries to disarm or avoid attacks. His room was supplied with many dummies to practice on. It had all the equipment for fencing such as the swords, the clothes or protective gear, and some position charts to help him identify the different techniques.

In the ballroom adjoining the two aforementioned rooms, Gwen and Arthur practiced to Blue Danube. They were able to keep their focus but were constantly distracted by the clash of swords or the rattling of the cans used to hold the paint.

"This is hopeless!" Arthur commented, noting the constant noises that occurred from the two different rooms. Gwen knew that maybe they could do something else besides waltzing.

"Come on, loosen up!" Gwen ruffled his hair to make it more rugged looking.

"I'm not the funky type."

"Then you do not know what you are missing!" Gwen declared, switching to the most popular song in the world.

_'OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!' _Gwen demonstrated how to dance by crossing her arms, one over the other, and acting as if she was riding a horse. She hopped from foot to foot, sometimes stomping a foot twice. Arthur tried to copy her moves but with no success. In the vents above, the guys and gals watched as Arthur tried to dance. They could hardly suppress their laughter as they watched the Prince of Camelot Castle tried to dance the Gangnam.

"Bring out the camera!" Merlin declared. Morgana handed him a small Flip camera for the filming. 'This is great blackmail material,' Merlin thought mischievously.

Arthur finally got the hang of it, erupting in triumphant laughter as he displayed his progress. Gwen laughed along, creating some dance moves of her own. They could have kept going on like that until they heard the music stop.

They turned around to find an angry Vivian glaring at the both of them. If looks could kill, Arthur and Gwen would be turning in their graves by then. "Sorry to interrupt your…ghetto dance but we have…"

"Lunch. With your parents," Arthur supplied, feeling a horrible feeling of guilt enter his gut. "Right," Vivian said, smiling at Arthur. "Excuse us." Vivian sneered haughtily at Gwen.


	10. Boys and Girls Night Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Nice to see the review coming along. Thank you for helping me break my record of most reviews received. I'd also like to say this. **

**I promise it will be good in the end. I'm just adding suspense. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Boys and Girls Night Out**

* * *

Arthur felt really horrible right now. How could he forget that he was supposed to meet his girlfriend's parents? It was really important and he forgot! IT was because he had been distracted helping Gwen.

'Well, it's hard to focus when she's around. The way her brown eyes sparkle, the way her body moves with grace, her humor, her courage...'

"Arthur!" a voice shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts. He found his girlfriend glaring at him for not paying attention.

"Sorry, Viv. What were you saying?"

"I said that my parents decided to cancel the lunch. My dad had an emergency to attend to in Caerleon."

"Oh. That's good," Arthur remarked, relief spreading through his entire body.

"What's wrong with you, Arthur? You seem a little distracted today."

"It's nothing."

"Really? Because you seem to be ever since those kids arrived."

"Those kids happen to be my niece and nephew," Arthur said forcefully.

"Oh. But what about us? You barely spend time with me. Don't you want to be with me?"

Before Arthur could even come up with an answer, a voice called out. "Master Arthur!" Brady hurried over to his young master, looking slightly exhausted as if he had been caught in a fight. "There is a problem in the kitchen."

"What is it?"

"Cook can't decide on the canapes for the ball. Shrimp quiche or salmon?"

"Ugh. Canapes are so last season. Don't any of you people have caviar?" Vivian complained.

* * *

Gwen was burrowing herself in her pile of books, trying to distract herself from thinking about Arthur. She knew that Arthur had a girlfriend who was from the same rank as him. She certainly didn't want him disowned because of her. But when he had held her, she felt...sparks. Then, as if on cue, _Sparks Fly _by Taylor Swift started playing on her iPod. 'Very funny.' Although in her opinion, it did somehow suit her current situation.

She was startled by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, turning of her iPod. The door opened and Morgana came in, followed by Mithian and Freya.

"Hey Gwen!" Morgana greeted. Gwen smiled in reply and nodded to Freya and Mithian.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked.

"It's girls night out. We were hoping you could join us," Freya explained.

"What were you planning?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping for our gowns and presents, bowling, then a sleepover."

"Sounds like fun." Gwen grabbed her coat before hurrying of to find Rowan.

* * *

_Thwack! Swish!  
_

Arthur watched as the ball flew into the goal, hitting the net in the dead center. "Goal!" Arthur shouted as he high-fived Percival & Leon. They were currently playing soccer in Arthur's private gym against Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin.

"That's it! You are buying us drinks tonight!" Arthur declared. Gwaine and Merlin groaned while Lancelot just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After being reassured by Rowan that he would look after Aida, Gwen followed the girls into Morgana's green Chevrolet. They drove into town and arrived at a toy shop. As soon as Gwen stepped in to the shop, she noticed that there were many dreamcatchers hanging from the ceiling. It created a colorful feel to the room with its mixture with of different colored beads and feathers.

She rang the bell and a little old woman came out onto the counter. She had a pudgy sort of face, soft brown eyes that radiated kindness, and straw blond tresses. As her eyes fell upon Gwen, she smiled. "Hello, dear. My name is Alice. What are you looking for?"

"Do you have anything for a seven year old?" Gwen asked politely. Alice went to the back of the shop and emerged with a wooden dollhouse. It was a lovely two storey house with a little red roof and milky white walls. The blue windows shone brightly while every room was complete with furniture. It was perfectly painted and just right.

"Thank you." Gwen paid Alice and left the shop. The girsl then set off to a sports shop in the middle of town. Once they were inside, Mithian set off to look for a present to Leon, Freya decided to take a look around while Morgana and Gwen headed off to the soccer equipment section to find presents for Arthur.

"Gwen, what exactly do you think of my brother?" Morgana asked tentatively as they browsed through goalee gloves. Gwen stiffened a bit but replied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, Gwen. I see the way you interact. It's so obvious a blind man can see it. There's something there."

"Even if there is something there, nothing could ever come of it."

"And why is that?"

"Morgana, your own sister was disowned because of a relationship and marriage with my brother. Do you want history to repeat itself?"

"Well, at least the snoring would stop." Morgana laughed but she stopped when she saw Gwen's serious expression.

"Gwen, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. You have made my father happy. I've never seen him smile that much after my mother died. Dad will surely approve."

Gwen wanted to retort, tell her that it won't happen but that little sentence stopped her. Could it really happen? But there was...

"What about Vivian?"

"Don't worry. I think Arthur will recognize who he truly belongs with."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

After they finished their Christmas shopping, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Leon went over to the Rising Sun Pub. "Hey, Gaius!" Merlin called out to his uncle at the bar. He wasan old man with chin length white hair and piercing eyes that could tell you were lying.

"Ah, hello boys! Are you here to ramsack my bar again?" Last April Fools, the guys stole all the bottles while Gaius was asleep. When they were questioned, they kept on denying their guilt but broke when Gaius started glaring at them.

"Ah, no. We're here for the drinks," Gwaine clarified, eyeing the bottles greedily.

"The usual?" Arthur requested.

"Sure." Gaius then directed them to a table near the entrance.

"So, lads, why did you ditch dance practice?" Arthur asked once they were seated, glaring at the five culprits. Guilt flashed in each of their faces but it was soon replaced by wicked grins and mischievous expressions.

"We didn't want to spoil your fun," answered a smirking Merlin while the others were trying to control their snickers.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Arthur asked, a sick feeling entering his stomach. Merlin brought out a Flip camera camera and pressed Play and turned the screen towards Arthur. Arthur watched as he and Gwen danced Gangnam Style. Merlin and the guys started cracking up as they saw Arthur's face turn red then green.

He stood abruptly and left the pub. The guys stopped laughing as they watched Arthur exit. "I'll go check on him." Merlin then stood up and followed Arthur. He found his best friend sitting under one of the shaded tables near the pub.

"You alright mate?" Merlin asked. Arthur didn't answer, didn't even move. He just kept staring off into the distance. "Look, I'm sorry for that video. It was a bit harsh." Merlin looked pleadingly at Arthur.

"It's alright, Merlin," Arthur replied.

"Well," Merlin said a little louder than necessary, "Love makes you do strange things." Arthur turned his head towards Merlin. "What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you admit your feelings for Gwen?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur scoffed at him. He wanted to deny it but something in his heart was telling him otherwise.

"It's so obvious. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it!"

"I can't!" Arthur shouted. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or, I think she is the most unique person I have ever met? Or, I don't know what will happen after she and my nephew and niece go home?"

"Why can't you?"

"Do you remember what happened with Lilly? After that, do you think my father will approve? He wouldn't let Lilly and Elyan go together. How much more for Gwen and I?"

"Are you saying that you want to marry Gwen?" Merlin was shocked, hearing Arthur talk so openly.

"No! I don't know! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Arthur, your skull is so thick. You told me about all the changes she made. Your father will definitely approve!"

"Really?"

"Really. Come on, let's go get drinks."

* * *

"Strike!" Mithian shouted as she the ball hit the pins, causing all of them to fall. Freya high fived her as Morgana and Gwen applauded her. They were having a good time time playing two on two. They made a promise that whichever team won were in charge of the sllepover. So far, the score was tied: 9-9. The last bowl was going to determine the champion...

"Morgana?" The girls turned to see Arthur and his friends behind him. Mithian and Freya rushed to kiss their respective boyfriends while Morgana and Gwen just stood rooted to their spots. "What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Gaius kicked us out after our fourth round of drinks," Lancelot explained.

Morgana rolled her eyes. 'Boys.'

"What about you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Girls night out," Gwen explained. Merlin and Morgana met each others' eyes and agreed on one thing. It was going to be a really awkward night.


	11. No Title?

**Chapter 11**

**No Title?**

* * *

After an awkward bowling night, with Arthur and Gwen trying to avoid each other's eyes (their friends couldn't help but notice the "chemical tension" between them), they each departed to their separate sleepovers; boys went to Arthur's bedroom while the girls went to Morgana's.

The next morning, Gwen woke up feeling perfectly energized but a little bit hungry. She decided to cook herself some breakfast.

When she went down to the kitchen, she noticed how bare and quiet it was since the members of the staff weren't bustling around. 'They mus still be asleep.' She grabbed a bowl, grabbed two eggs and started to whisk, unaware that another sleepless soul had joined her.

"Making scrambled eggs now?"

Gwen jumped but relaxed once she saw who it was. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Gwen asked.

"Couldn't really sleep. You know how it is when you are sharing a room with 5 guys."

"The snoring was that bad?"

"Gwaine is the worst!" exclaimed Arthur. He sometimes regretted inviting Gwaine because of his loud snores. The only time Gwaine was ever quiet was when they were nine and when they awoke, they found Gwaine sucking his thumb.

Gwen laughed, accidentally spilling some of the egg in the bowl on Arthur's shirt. Her face morphed into one of shock. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright." Arthur discretely put his hand in a bag of flour.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Because I can do this!" He then flicked some flour at her face. Gwen was surprised but immediately her face turned into one of mischief. "Oh it's war!" she declared. She started throwing cheese at Arthur's face while he retaliated by throwing meat at her.

In time, the kitchen was a mess with cheese and meat littering the floor and Arthur & Gwen covered with food. "Well, that was rather...fun." Arthur wiped a strip of cheese from his cheek.

"Yeah. It reminds me of the good old days." Gwen sighed with wistfully as she wiped some meat from her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was younger, there were times when I would go to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Elyan would usually be there. We would make each other's snacks. I'd make him tuna sandwich while he'd make me scrambled eggs. Then, we decided to make breakfast for our parents. We ended up getting in to a food fight after I 'accidentally' flicked flour on his face." She smiled although it wasn't her usual bright smile.

"You really miss him, don't you?" said Arthur. She nodded her head in response.

"Do you miss Lilliana?" Gwen asked cautiously, hoping to not offend him.

"Yes. I miss our snowball fights. I miss her kindness. I even miss her fighting with Morgana." He locked eyes with Gwen. They understood their mutual experiences. They missed Elyan & Lilliana but now, they were making happy memories. Memories that might help lose the pain.

"We never would've me if it wasn't for them," Gwen admitted.

"That's one thing I am happy about," replied Arthur.

* * *

After cleaning up the mes they made in the kitchen, Gwen went upstairs to her room and showered off the remains of food that clung to her face. She changed into a fresh blue blouse and jeans. She then went downstairs to check on her niece and nephew.

As she entered Aida's room, she noticed that the room looked like it was in a complete and total chaos. Pillows and blankets were strewn all over the floor, the dolls had been pulled out of their shelves and had been piled up onto the bed. Drawers and the big chest had been tipped over with the contents strewn all over the floor.

"Aida?" Gwen called worriedly. Her niece stepped out of the bathroom wearing a nightgown and a put down expression. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Gwen rushed over to her little niece, engulfing her in a hug.

"S-s-Sand-d-d-d-dra's g-gone!" Aida whimpered, rubbing her eyes, which were red from crying.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie. We'll look for your doll but first, we need to get you dressed." Gwen ushered her niece to get dressed quickly.

* * *

It had been an hour and they still hadn't found Sandra. They had enlisted the help of Morgana, Vanessa, and Merlin (who surprisingly had a soft spot for kids) yet they still couldn't find her. As she approached Uther's study to check if it might have been somewhere around that place, she could hear voices.

"What are you doing, Father?" she heard Arthur ask.

"I'm just going over the guest list for the ball. All your friends have been invited," Uther replied.

Gwen crept quietly towards the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked through the crack. She saw Uther hunched over a small paper that must have been the guest list while Arthur stood beside the desk, hands behind his back.

"I heard that you didn't attend the lunch with Vivian. Why was that?" Uther sent a questioning glare at Arthur.

"I was teaching Guinevere how to waltz." Gwen noticed how red his cheeks looked. 'Why is he blushing?'

"Ah," Uther said nonchalantly but a small smirk crossed his face. He ran his pen down the list of names until he stopped at one. "Do we have to invite her?" Uther complained. Gwen felt her stomach drop.

"Let me guess. You don't want her there because she has no title." Arthur raised his eyebrows at his father.

"Well, not just that. She has obscenely crass behavior." Gwen's eyes blurred with tears. Crass behavior? She had good manners. Well, maybe except the time when she complained to Uther about the lack of Christmas spirit.

"I don't suppose we can un-invite her," Arthur suggested.

"No, it's too late. Let's just hope she is not an embarrassment to us, that's all," Uther concluded. Gwen's mind started to spin out of control. She just wanted everyone to be happy. It hurt to think that Uther thought of her like this after she tried to help him get along with Aida and Rowan. But what hurt the most was when it was coming from Arthur. She couldn't grasp the notion that he didn't feel the same way that she did about him. Especially after that moment they shared in the kitchen...

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked as he stepped out of his father's study. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Gwen immediately tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill through. "I was just looking for Aida's doll?"

"Which one?"

"Sandra."

"May I help you look?"

"Sure."

* * *

After a half hour of more searching, the group finally decided to call it quits and sent the butlers looking for it. Aida, though, didn't want to give up so she just decided to help look for it with the servants.

Arthur immediately went to his private gym, hoping to get a little privacy. He kicked ball after ball, never failing to hit the goal each time. A few of the servants had watched him yet he didn't mind.

"It's nice to see him playing football again," Anna remarked.

"I wonder what got him to start again?" her husband wondered.

"You mean whom," Anna remarked knowingly. She knew of the growing romance between Arthur and Gwen. Everyone in the castle knew except the two lovebirds themselves.

Suddenly, Fredrick burst through the door. He put his hands on his knees and tried to steady his breathing. Arthur stopped his practice at once.

"What is it, Fredrick?" Arthur asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt sir but I found her." He then showed Arthur the missing doll.

* * *

Arthur knocked his door, his heart beating wildly. He may have been just returning the doll, but still, it's Guinevere. The door opened and Gwen's face peeked out, looking rather sad. She looked like she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"I'm alright." Gwen smiled the best way she can.

"Here. I came to give you this." He handed Sandra over to Gwen.

"Thanks. Is that all?"

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Cook can't decide on shrimp quiche or salmon."

"What do you want?"

"Oh. Shrimp quiche."

"There you go."

"Are you alright with shrimp?"

"Sure."

Arthur walked away, feeling rather cheerful. Gwen, on the other hand, watched him leave, her heart breaking a little bit more.


	12. Maybe I Shouldn't Go

**Chapter 12**

**Maybe I Shouldn't Go**

* * *

Gwen heard knocking as she got dressed the next morning. It sounded urgent so she hurried and opened the door. A flustered Morgana stood in the doorway, breathing heavily as if she had been running.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Miss Anna says you have to meet her and Vanessa in the kitchen." She grabbed Gwen and started dragging her down the corridor.

In the kitchen, they found Freya, Mithian, Miss Anna, and Vanessa huddled together as if having a discussion. When Gwen entered, they stopped talking as she walked in. "What happened?" Gwen asked, her fear growing every minute.

Vanessa wordlessly held up a dress in fron of her. Gwen recognized it as the dress she planned to wear to the ball. 'Had planned seems more accurate.' It was a strapless dress that went just below the knees with a sweetheart neckline and a blue-purple color. The only problem she could find in the dress was that there was a huge hole in the middle of the shirt.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gwen, I didn't mean to do it," Vanessa apologized.

"It's alright." Gwen patted Vanessa's back. "But it is clearly a sign."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball," Gwen declared. Five incredulous faces turned to stare at her.

"What?!" Freya shouted.

"No." Mithian shook her head.

"You can't be serious!" Morgana exclaimed.

Vanessa and Miss Anna just stared at her, open-mouthed.

"You have to go! Your practically the guest of honor," Freya said.

"She's right," Morgana agreed,

"If it wasn't for you, there wouldn't even be a ball," Mithian added.

"But I don't have a dress. The ball is tomorrow and all the dress shops have been closed for Christmas," Gwen reminded them. She turned to leave the room.

"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked. That stopped her in her tracks. She turned to face the five women.

"Trust me. I don't think he'll want me there."

* * *

Rowan hurriedly picked the lock, glancing here and there, every now and then to make sure no one was watching him. After a few minutes, the lock quietly clicked open and Rowan stepped in. It was a study with a wooden lock in the middle. Cluttering the desk were a few papers and photo frames. Rowan also saw shelves with different photos and trophies. He grabbed on and took a look at the plaque.

_Lilliana Pendragon _

_Fencer of the Year_

_April 15, 1989_

"Your mother was the best. Lilliana loved dueling with Morgana and I." Rowan turned and saw his uncle watching him.

"Why was this study locked?" Rowan asked.

"For your grandfather, it held many painful memories for him. After he disowned your mother, he was so depressed that even when Lilly's name was mentioned, he would lash out on us," Arthur explained gently.

"I understand but this was my mother's. Why didn't he just burn it even if he disowned her?"

"He loved her. He was wracked with guilt. Sometimes, he wanted to take it back. But he just didn't."

"Was that why he was mad at us that first day?"

"Yes."

Rowan fingered the photos that crowded the bookshelves. "It's as if a part of her has returned to me."

"She will always be with you. These pictures are just adding to your knowledge of her."

"How can you be so sure? Every time I try to remember Mom and Dad, their faces slip further and further away."

Arthur walked towards his nephew and put his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "The ones who we love never leave us." Arthyr put a hand over Rowan's heart. "They are always in here."

Arthur rose and said, "Come on, it's time to go."

Rowan started to leave but took one last glance at the room.

"Don't worry. I'll leave it open." Arthur then guided Rowan out of the room.

* * *

December 24, which was the day of the ball, dawned bright and clear. The whole castle was bustling with activity. The maids were polishing the floors, the butlers were busy setting tables and making sure that the decorations were in place. Brady and Anna were busy directing deliveries to their right places.

"Utensils go to the tables in the ballroom," Brady said.

"Orchestra rehearsals are in the band room next to the library," Anna directed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls (sans Gwen) and Merlin were huddled around a package.

"This is amazing. Where did you find it?" Morgana asked.

"I have my sources," Merlin replied.

"You really are an amazing boyfriend!" Freya gave Merlin a kiss on the lips.

"Gwen is going to love it!" Mithian rolled her eyes at Merlin and Freya. "Break it up, you two!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was in her room, packing her things. She decided to go home because she knew that there was no way she could go to the ball without a dress. Besides, it would let Aida and Rowan talk more and spend time more with their grandfather.

She opened the curtains and took one last longing glance at the landscape around her.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'd have any use for this." Gwaine examined himself in the mirror.

"I know. Mom barely holds balls for us too." Merlin said as he fixed his cuff links.

"Come on, lads. It's just for one night. Besides, there will be girls who might take a fancy," Arthur said as he fixed his bowtie.

"Guinevere!" Merlin coughed discretely, causing the others to erupt in sniggers. That is, everyone except Arthur.

"Let's just go," Arthur said.

* * *

"I still don't get why you're not going," Rowan said as he let his aunt fix his bowtie.

"I still need to find a job," Gwen explained. 'And also so I can get away from this place.' "There." Gwen patted Rowan's bowtie into place. Gwen had to admit that he looked rather handsome and grown up.

Just then, Aida entered the room in her white satin gown. The dress had puffy sleeves and a skirt that parted in the middle to reveal a petticoat with 3 flounces.

Gwen stepped away to take a look at them. "You look so mature. Your parents would be proud."

They ran towards their aunt and gave her a hug. "Have a safe trip," Rowan said.

"We love you, Auntie Gwen," Aida said.

"One more thing. Don't tell your Uncle Arthur, Aunt Morgana, and Grandpa Uther I've left until I'm gone." They nodded their heads in response.

* * *

Gwen hurried outside and hopped into the taxi waiting for her.

"Albion Train Station please," she asked the driver. "This is the right thing," she whispered to herself.


	13. Christmas Eve Ball: The Event Itself

**Chapter 13**

**Christmas Eve Ball: The Event Itself**

* * *

The castle was working full force to make sure that all last minute details were taken care of. As all this was going on, Miss Anna hurried to Gwen's room to deliver her tea.

"Miss Gwen!" She opened the door to find an empty room waiting for her. She dropped the tray on the table and hurried off to get Morgana. When she got there, she rapped her knuckles on the door.

Morgana opened the door and Miss Anna hurriedly told her the situation. Morgana's face morphed into one of shock.

"I'll be back soon girls!" Morgana called as she grabbed her coat and hurried outside, taking the package with her.

* * *

When they arrived at the train station, they got out of the car and burst through the doors, their eyes frantically searching the crowded train station.

After a few minutes, they found Gwen sitting on a bench, waiting for the train to come. "Gwen!" Morgana called over the pandemonium.

Gwen's head swiveled around in confusion until she caught Morgana's gaze. She quickly ran to meet them. "What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"We're here to change your mind," Morgana said.

"Can we not discuss this anymore?" Gwen turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't you want to see your dress?" Miss Anna held up the package.

Gwen glanced at it, curiosity flooding her every muscle. Hesitantly, she approached the box and lifted the lid.

It was a gown but not her gown. This one was a lovely off shoulder dress with a trumpet skirt. A delicate-looking lavender rose decorated the middle of the neckline and the skirt had blue roses decorating it a circular pattern, going round and round.

"Where did you get this?" Gwen asked.

"The girls and I pitched in along with the staff. Merlin picked it out for you," Morgana explained, beaming.

"It's beautiful." Gwen fingered it, feeling the silky material.

"So, what's your decision?" Miss Anna asked.

* * *

Back at the castle, cars crowded the entrance as the people stepped out of the them and entered the Grand Hall.

Arthur watched a the crowd poured in, waiting for the exact moment when Vivian would show up. At that moment, the announcer called, "Lady Vivian Moffett of Camlann!"

Arthur turned to see his girlfriend make her grande entrance into the hall. She was wearing a skimpy outfit with a skirt so short and a neckline so low that made one wonder if it was even considered clothing and her makeup looked like it was done by a clown. When she saw Arthur, she gave him a wave that he reluctantly returned.

"Dude, for your safety, please break up with her," Gwaine whispered as he gave Arthur a shove forward.

"Hello, darling." Vivian smiled, making her look like the Joker's daughter.

"Um, Viv, can we talk somewhere private?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'll see you there," she purred seductively. She slinked away to greet some of the noblewomen.

Arthur hurried away to ready himself for his little "meeting" with Vivian.

* * *

"She's coming!" Morgana squealed as she approached the girls.

"And now, Miss Guinevere Leodegrance from Barnsdale!" the announcer said.

Gwen entered the hall and she was greeted with collective gasps and curiously surprised stares. She descended the steps slowly, making sure she didn't trip herself up.

She felt like Cinderella, with people looking at her and wondering who she was.

"Auntie Gwen!" Aida squealed as she ran to her aunt.

"What made you change your mind?" Rowan whispered to his aunt.

"It's a rather long story," Gwen replied.

"You look beautiful, Gwen," Freya crooned.

"As always," Mithian noted happily. They both hugged her.

Gwen approached Merlin. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said.

"Where did you find it? Even after all the shops have been closed?" Gwen asked. Merlin looked to the left and the right. He then beckoned Gwen to come closer.

"I'm a wizard," he said jokingly. Gwen laughed.

"Gwen, you look magnificent this evening," Uther complimented, smiling.

"Thank you, My Lord," Gwen said courteously, wondering why he was being nice to her.

* * *

"Ugh, Did I just see a reporter talking to Countess Elena? Seriously, what is she doing at a ball?" Vivian remarked as she checked her reflection in a compact mirror.

"Vivian, do you think we are good for each other?" Arthur asked tentatively.

She closed her compact and turned to Arthur. "What are you saying? We're perfect for each other," she said simply as if she was explaining it to a child.

Arthur felt his stomach sicken. "But what if I were a commoner? Would you still love me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? You're not a commoner."

Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Yes, but what if I were one?"

"Hmmmm...If you were one, I wouldn't even give you the time of day." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Arthur was now feeling weird. He felt happy, relieved , angry, disgusted, and horrified. All at the same time!

"Yes," he answered. "I'm sorry Vivian-" he removed her hand from his shoulder. "But this is not going to work out."

"What are you saying?" Her plucked eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. This is not going to work out. Probably never."

"You can't break up with me! We belong together and you're mine!"

"That's for me to decide Vivian. I decide who I want to be with. I'm not some possession."

"Well, I want to be with you! I want to be a princess!" She pointed to the crown at the top of her head.

"Ah! Zere are ze two lovers!" Vivian's French mother, Antoinette, trilled.

"Excuse me, madam, I have to go join my father." Arthur bowed towards her and left the room.

* * *

Gwen gaped as she entered the ballroom. Holly hung from every window, givingit a Christmas feel to the room. Tinsel dripped from the stairs an in the big corner, stood a tall Christmas tree with beautiful baubles and Christmas porcelains. 'It's still not as beautiful as ours.' Gwen thought.

The orchestra trooped up onstage and started playing a light and cheerful tune. "Kids, why don't we go dance?" Uther offered.

"Sure!" Aida and Rowan said. Rowan hurried to ask a girl while Aida started pulling Uther towardsthe dance floor.

"Gwen, why don't you join us?" Uther offered.

"No thanks," Gwen politely declined. She then turned to wander around the room.

She noticed a buffet tale where everyone was pilingup on food along with a few finger foods. She also noted, with a smile, that there were canapes too. She went over and tasted one, noting that there were canapes too.

"Enjoying my choice?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and her breath hitched.

Arthur looked handsome in a tuxedo that made him look smart but playful at the same time. In her opinion, she never saw anybody as handsome. But she remembered what he said, prompting her to compose herself.

"Actually, I'm trying not to be an embarrassment," said Gwen in a clipped tone.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"I heard you and Uther talking in the study." She glared at him.

"Oh, that. He was talking about Catrina Tregor." He pointed with his thumb to a woman who was savagely munching on a chicken wing. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve before proceeding to slurp her soup.

Gwen felt herself relaz. She was glad that they weren't talking about her and she was relieved that she didn't leave without knowing the truth.

A new song started playing: a slow song that was perfect for waltzing. A man walked up onstage and grabbed the microphone.

"Shall we?" Arthur offered his hand. Gwen took it gladly.

_You're in my arms _

_And and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

As they went on the dance floor, Gwen turned to face Arthur. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he put his hand on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She felt her heart pound as she clasped Arthur's free hand.

_So close together and whenI'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Arthur slowly started the dance, guiding her gently as they glided.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams must die _

_So I bid mine good-bye _

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you and now forever, I know_

_All that I want is _

_To hold you, so close_

Gwen felt all eyes in the hall turn towards her and Arthur but she tried no to think about them. She then tried to focus on Arthur's eyes but she couldn't do so without breaking eye contact and blushing.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending _

_Almost believing this one's not pretending_

"_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come_," Arthur whisper-sang to her. She leaned against him as if she needed him for support. She couldn't help feeling that they fit perfectly together, as if they were moulded for each other.

_"So far, we are...so close," _he whispered in her ear.

And with that, Gwen's barrier melted down. She locked eyes with Arthur and she knew. She was meant to be here.

As they danced, a few people started aiming their looks at them. Some were wistful, others were happiness, but most were scandalous.

"What has you all so interested?" Vivian asked. Her mouth tightened into a thin line and her brows furrowed as she watched Arthur and Gwen dance.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by Gwen, who immediately stepped out of Arthur's arms. Arthur's expression became concerned. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

_Oh how could I face those faceless days_

_If I should lose you now_

"Nothing. I need to go, She started walking out of the ballroom, willing herself not to look back.

Arthur watched her go, confusion taking over him. Just a few minutes ago, she seemed happy to be with him. Now, she looked as if she would be anywhere but here.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_

Gwen felt tears come to her eyes. 'This was never going to work out anyway,' she thought. She tried to convince herself that she was leaving nothing behind but she knew the heavy weight she had to carry.

_So close _

_So close and still so far_

Gwen exited the ballroom and went to a small balcony that overlooked the woods. It had stopped snowing but it was still a bit drafty.

She stared at the view with a twinge of regret. She almost left this place and when she danced with Arthur, she started to regret even thinking of leaving. Now, she was starting to think maybe it was for the best.

"Gwen, are you alright?" a voice asked.

She immediately wiped her tears and turned to face Arthur.

"It's nothing, Arthur. I'm fine really." She shivered.

"You're cold." He put his jacket around her.

"Thanks." She hid her face to hide her blushing.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Uther asked.

"I just decided to hang out here for a while." She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you here?" he asked.

"Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to be with Uther, Morgana, your friends, and Vivian?" She tried not to say the last word with contempt.

"It's alright. I'd rather be out here with you."

"I thought Vivian was your girlfriend," Gwen said.

"Ah. We broke up." He said it as if they were discussing the weather.

"Why?" Gwen tried to make sure she didn't betray the hope that was starting to well up in her stomach.

"Someone else has my heart." He turned to face Gwen.

Before she could realze what was happening, Arthur leaned in and KISSED her.

A curious sensation overtook Gwen. She felt ike she was floathing and her body felt like it was full of tingles.

Arthur pushed her closer, deepening the the kiss. It was magical. Gwen wondered 'Is this what heaven feels like?'

"I don't understand. You're a prince and I'm just a small town girl," she said as they broke apart.

"Exactly," he answered before kissing her again.

* * *

Olaf, Vivian's father, walked up to Uther wearing an expression of suppressed anger. "Ah, Olaf. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked politely.

"I suggest you keep that son of yours on a short leash," Olaf said. "He is dancing with that...that...commoner when he is expected to be engaged to our daughter!"

"My sonhas a mind of his own. And he is expected to mingle with the guests anyway."

"Ah yes!" Antoinette exclaimed, stepping into the conversation. "Our sons are known for philandering with ze filthy commoners!"

"Bite your tongue!" Uther exclaimed, horrified.

"Excuse me? I am the Countess Antoinette de Bordeaux and I shall not be spoken to like zat!" she cried, outraged.

A large crowd had gathered by them. They were starting to wonder what all the fuss was about.

"That may be but Miss Guinevere Leodegrance is more of a lady than you'll ever be," Uther said, earning gasps from the crowd and whoops from Arthur's friends and their girlfriends.

"Clearly you don't know what she is planning," Vivian said. "She's obviously here for your money. Why else did she come?"

All eyes fell on Vivian as she delivered her tirade.

"She's obviously playing with Arthur's feelings to get to your money and title," she said triumphantly. Rowan and Aida looked furious at this. Their aunt was the kindest person they ever knew. This was all false.

Morgana, Mithian, and Freya were shell-shocked. They knew Vivian was horrible but what she said brought her to the level of a cow. Morgana never felt so much anger at her before. She wanted to go and slap that smug little smile of her baby doll face.

"That's not true," a voice rang out. Gwen approached her nephew and niece gripping them tightly. She glared at Vivian. "I'm not here for the money. I admit that I was fired from my job-"

"Ha!" Vivian sneered as if she had triumphed.

"-but I can find work again. I came here for Rowan and Aida to have the best Christmas they can. We were going through a rough time and I wanted them to cheer up," Gwen said as Aida and Rowan threw confirming words to anyone who would here.

"But peasants like you don't even belong in here." Vivian wrinkled her nose.

"I don't care if I'm a 'peasant' as you so disgustingly put it. All I want is to be happy. I don't need money to do that." Aida and Rowan hugged their aunt.

"Arthur, you can't possibly believe her," said Vivian as she saw Arthur approached.

"Actually, a few days ago, I wouldn't have believed it. But after getting to know her, I do." He put an arm around her shoulder.

Uther turned toward Vivian. "She is a real lady in her own right and you, Vivian Moffett of Caerleon are a fur coat with no knickers underneath." The crowd gasped.

Vivian couldn't take the humiliation any longer. She turned on her heel and marched straight out of the room.

As soon as she left, Arthur approached his father. "Thank you," he said.

"Take my advice, Arthur." He pointed towards Gwen, who was being hailed by Aida and Rowan. She caught Arthur's gaze and smiled. "Don't ever let that girl go," Uther said.

Suddenly, a bell chimed in the distance. Uther smiled. "I believe it's time." He slowly led his grandchildren out of the room as Arthur signaled for Morgana and then gently guided Gwen in the direction Uther had gone.

The family arrived in the room where they had erected the Christmas tree. Sitting on the bottom of the tree were presents with beautiful wrapping paper and bows and a jolly man with a white beard and a red hat and suit. Rowan put his hands on his sister's shoulder. "I was wrong, Aida. He is real." He smiled.

"Why don't you open your presents?" urged Morgana. The kids squealed in delight and ran towards Santa.

Uther watched his grandchildren with a wistful expression. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Father?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. I just wish Lilly was here," Uther said.

"But she is here," Gwen said. "She's there in the joyful twinkle in Aida's eyes and in the laughter Rowan's voice. Lilly is there, and so is Elyan." She smiled.

Morgana smiled as Arthur drew Gwen closer. Aida squealed. "Fireworks!" she clapped her hands in delight. The adults drew nearer and looked out the window.

Washing the night in color were dozens of fireworks. They sent frightened birds flying but caused cheers of delight to witnesses in the small room.

Arthur slowly led Gwen out into a small balcony adjacent to the little room. He looked up. "Mistletoe." He pointed out a green plant with a few white berries. He started leaning in. "Merry Christmas, Gwen," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur," Gwen said before closing the distance and kissing him.


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter 14**

**Wedding**

* * *

"Mate, last chance, let's duck out of here," Gwaine said.

"I thought you supported this," Arthur said as he adjusted his tux.

"I know but it's your wedding. It's game over," Gwaine retorted.

"I think Gwaine's just saying that so he can go back to the bachelor party," Merlin said, causing the others to erupt in peals of laughter.

"Hey!" Gwaine protested. "I can still get drunk at a wedding if I want to."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He would not be ducking out of this one. He used to dread his wedding day because he always thought his father would pick some snobbish noblewoman. But now, he was getting married to the one he truly loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen sat in her dressing room nervously tapping on the desk.

"Don't worry, Gwen. You look beautiful," Morgana assured her. It was true; Gwen was wearing a beautiful silk gown with a neckline edged with lace and a skirt that flowed out in a perfect circle. Her train was a long one that trailed a few feet behind her.

It was not her bridal beauty that worried Gwen. What if something went wrong? What if the car broke down on the way? What if Arthur thought this was a mistake? What if Vivian showed up and changed Arthur's mind?

"Gwen, Merlin just texted me. He said that they already arrived at the church," Freya said.

Gwen nodded, taking this as a good sign.

* * *

It was a clear and crisp morning as Gwen and the girls rode church of Camelot Castle.

It was a rather big church with a domed ceiling, painted with different colors to make it look like a rainbow had appeared in the church. Pillars with elaborate designs lined the aisle, holding the ceiling up while the pews were decorated with hundreds of flowers, from daffodils to roses, of different kinds and colors.

Gwen immediately went into the cry room, where she would wait until they started the wedding procession.

After a few minutes, she heard the music start, taking it as her cue that it was time.

She heard the audience stand up as she started her walk. She tried hard not to focus on the thousands of eyes staring at her and instead on the destination up ahead.

She caught Aida's and Rowan's gaze. They gave her a thumbs up and she smiled in return. She turned her eyes towards the altar where Arthur was waiting for her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. She took his extended hand as she alighted the altar steps.

The priest then started his speech. After a while, he finally arrived at the most awaited part.

"Guinevere Leodegrance, do you take Arthur Pendragon to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worst? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Now and forever?"

Gwen smiled at Arthur. "I do." A collective "awww" issued from the crowd.

"Arthur Pendragon, do you take Guinevere Leodegrance to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worst? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Now and forever?"

"I do," Arthur said.

Gwen could hear some sniffling among the attendees.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest proclaimed. "You may kiss the bride," he added.

Arthur lifted the veil shielding Gwen's face. Gwen smiled as she and Arthur leaned in and kissed. The church erupted with thunderous applause as the attendees cheered on the newlyweds even after they broke apart.

"To the reception!" Gwaine declared.

* * *

After the reception hoopla (which involved Gwaine dancing after having 5 glasses of wine and a lot of cake), Gwen and Arthur got into the carriage that awaited them as people threw rice for the newlywed's luck.

"My prince," Gwen said as he helped her into the carriage. Arthur climbed in after her, taking hold of the reins of the horses. "My princess," he whispered.

"It sounds as if we're going to rule one day," Gwen remarked.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Arthur replied.

Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? No way."

Arthur's expression did not change.

"Really? " Gwen asked, laughing. He laughed along with her then he whipped the reins and the carriage started pulling away.

* * *

**That's it, folks! I hope you loved it. I want to thank all those who took the time to read and review. I'd like to thank all those who loved it. This is the most popular story and I owe it all to you!**

** -}-,**

**O-S-S-G :) (my username's really long)**


End file.
